Cage Wallace
Cage Wallace war ein Nebencharakter in der zweiten Staffel der Serie The 100. Seine Rolle wurde zwischen Menschenversuche und Das gelobte Land von Johnny Whitworth verkörpert. Im Deutschen wurde er von Martin Halm synchronisiert. Cage Wallace war der Sohn von Dante Wallace und einer der Mountain Men, einer Gruppe von Menschen, die nach dem Atomanschlag in Mount Weather lebten. Er war sehr an den Experimenten interessiert, die er mit Dr. Lorelei Tsing durchführte, so dauert es nicht lange bis er an den Delinquenten Interesse entwickelt. Mit Bewohnern und Militärs Mitgliedern, die ebenfalls auf die Oberfläche zurückkehren möchten, entzog er seinem Vater das Amt des Präsidenten und ließ ihn wegsperren, um seine Experimente an den Delinquenten weiter zu führen. Zusammen mit Dr. Tsing initiierte er einen Unfall, bei dem ein Mädchen schwer verletzt wurde, um einen Delinquenten dazu zu bringen, Blut zu spenden. Später lässt er es zu, dass ein weiteres Mädchen, selbst Mitglied der Mountain Men, bei einem Experiment mit dem Blut der Sky People stirbt. Im Finalen Kampf um Mount Weather lässt Cage nicht von seinen Plänen ab und lässt es zum Äußersten kommen. Mit den Groundern, dank seinem Vater, Waffenstillstand geschlossen, sterben alle Bewohner Stunden später durch Clarke Griffin und Bellamy Blake. Cage kann sich in Sicherheit bringen, wird allerdings von Lincoln gefunden, einen Opfer von Cages Ceberus Projekt, und getötet. Vergangenheit Cage wurde im Mount Weather auf der Erde geboren. Wie sein Vater Dante Wallace war auch sein Großvater Präsident der Militäranlage. Cage war für das Ceberus Projekt verantwortlich und arbeitete eng mit Dr. Lorelei Tsing zusammen, die mit ihm auch die Bluternte betreute. Im Laufe der Serie Staffel Zwei Beziehungen |-|Dante Wallace = Dante Wallace Cage ist Dante Wallaces Sohn. Dante glaubt, dass sein Sohn das Potenzial hat, den Bewohnern von Mount Weather Gutes zu tun. Es wächst ein Gefühl des Misstrauens gegenüber Cage, als Dante glaubt, dass sein Sohn hinter dem Strahlungsleck steht, das Maya Vie verletzt hat. Dieses Misstrauen wird wahr, als Cage die Macht seines Vaters an sich reißt und die Präsidentschaft für sich beansprucht und seinen Vater unter Quarantäne stellt. Dante ist von Cages Führung stark enttäuscht und geht sogar so weit, Bellamy Blake dabei zu helfen, Stufe 5 zu verstrahlen, um den inhaftierten Delinquenten zu helfen. Dante erkennt schließlich, dass es sich um eine Entscheidung zwischen seinen Leuten und den Sky People handelt, und er sagt Cage, dass er den Kurs halten und sich opfern soll, damit Cage eine Chance haben könnte, die Mountain Men zu retten. Er gibt ihm den Rat, einen Deal mit Lexa einzugehen, um die große Armee der Grounder im Krieg nicht mehr fürchten zu müssen. |-|Lorelei Tsing = Dr. Lorelei Tsing Cage und Lorelei Tsing haben eine gute Beziehung zueinander und arbeiten zusammen, um die Mountain Men durch das Cerberus Projekt bzw. die Ernte zurück auf die Erde zu bringen. Cage und Dr. Tsing experimentieren mit dem Blut und dem Knochenmark von Delinquenten, Maya Vie und Keenan Mykulak und töten diese. Dante Wallace beendet schließlich ihre Experimente und lässt Dr. Tsing festnehmen. Nachdem Cage Dante gestürzt hat, befreit er Dr. Tsing und erlaubt ihr, ihre Experimente an den Delinquenten fortzusetzen. Aussehen Cage hat dunkelbraune Haare und Augen. Seine Haare sind meist nach hinten gekämmt. Wie die meisten Mountain Men hat er eine blasse Hautfarbe, die durch den Mangel an Sonnenstrahlen bzw. Vitamin D hervor gerufen wird. Persönlichkeit Cage scheint selbst in düsteren Situationen humorvoll zu sein. Wenn er mit Anderen Mountain Men spricht, ist er sehr darauf bedacht, seine eigenen Ideologien auf seine Umgebung zu übertragen. Er tut sein Bestes, um die Menschen davon zu überzeugen, dass seine Werte auch ihre Werte sind. Er geht bei der Durchsetzung seiner Ideen über Leichen, opfert dabei auch Mitglieder der Mountain Men. Gemeinsam mit Dr. Tsing experimentiert er dem Blut und Knochenmark von Delinquenten, Maya Vie und Keenan Mykulak und töten diese. Auftritte Trivia * Er war der dritte Präsident von Mount Weather, der von Familie Wallace gestellt wurde * Er war der erste Präsident, der einen Krieg mit den Groundern angefangen hat * Er war der letzte Präsident von Mount Weather Bedeutende Tötungen * 5 Gefangene der 48 Delinquenten in Mount Weather sind durch die Knochenmarkernte gestorben, u.a. auch Fox * Keenan Mykulak starb durch ein Experiment mit dem Blut der Delinquenten * etwa 250 Grounder und Sky People starben durch die Rakete, die in Tondc einschlug Zitate Staffel Zwei Menschenversuche : Cage zu Lincoln: Keine Sorge. Die erste Dosis ist die schlimmste. Abschied : Cage: "Wir brauchen ihr Knochenmark!" Machtkampf : Cage: "Everyone wants to return to the Ground" : Cage zu Dante: "We've been bleeding people to stay alive for generations. That's our legacy." : Cage zu Dante : "They take their orders from me now." Galerie Cage_Wallace.jpg fr:Cage Wallace en:Cage Wallace Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Nebencharaktere Kategorie:Charaktere der 2. Staffel Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:Erwachsene Kategorie:Mountain Men Kategorie:Bearbeitung nötig (Bilder)